Better Than Revenge
Better Than Revenge is a song featured in the episode The First Day. It was sung by Melina Harold. It's originally by Taylor Swift. It's the first song ever sung by Melina. The song was preformed in the Diva Off's. Lyrics Melina: Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did Ha! Time for a little revenge The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause She took him faster than you could say "sabotage" I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge I'm just another thing for you To roll your eyes at, honey You might have him but haven't you heard I'm just another thing for you To roll your eyes at, honey You might have him but I always get the last word Whoa She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa She's better known For the things that she does On the mattress, whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys On the playground won't Make you many friends She should keep in mind She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do. Oh. Do you still feel like you know what you're doing? I don't think you do I don't think you do Let's hear the applause Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah) So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"' Category:NYADA Category:Songs sung by Melina Harold Category:NYADA Songs